


May 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos protected Supergirl from two Smallville villains hours ago, he collapsed on his bed.





	May 18, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos protected Supergirl from two Smallville villains hours ago, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep as a smile formed.

THE END


End file.
